kurozukafandomcom-20200214-history
The Tomb of Karma
The Tomb of Karma is the second episode of the anime Kurozuka. Episode Description Kuro drinks the blood of the immortal Kuromitsu, but while their bloods mix and the power takes effect, he is attacked by an evil enemy and another who Kuro would never expect. Episode Summary A man is killing peasants in a village and taking their money. He notices a light coming from a nearby bridge and sees a man and a woman, who he proceeds to cut down. He flees into the forest and soon he finds himself outside Kuromitsu's house. The man, Okata, tells Kuromitsu he wants food and water. Kuromitsu tells him he may stay as long as he doesn't go into the backroom. He eats some food from Kuromitsu before fainting. When Okata awakes he is alone and the fire is out. He turns to the hallway and goes down it towards the backroom. When he looks inside Kuromitsu is sharpening a blade, behind her is the head of Kuro on a stone slab taking to her. Okata recognizes Kuro as the man he cut down on the bridge. Kuro tells Kuromitsu he has had enough of this as she reminds him that Okata cut him down without hesitating.She tells Kuro that no one will miss him before turning to look straight at Okata. Benkei is standing on the ceiling of a platform. Many platforms stretch into the beyond. Behind him standing on the floor of a platform is the man with the gold mask. Benkei asks where he is to which the man with the gold mask states it doesn't matter where he is since he doesn't know his own name. The masked man teases Benkei about not knowing his name and pushes him off the platform. Benkei imagines Kuro talking about how worthless Benkei is. Benkei struggles to recall his own name as he yells repeatedly "My name is". Benkei is now standing in a lake and in-front of him is a platform where shadowy figures stand. They part revealing the man with the gold mask who refers to Benkei as their leader. Kuro and Kuromitsu drink each others blood so Kuro can get immortality. Kuro's body is racked with pain to which Kuromitsu states it will take about an hour to stop. While in pain several men from the red army in special armor approach and cut down Kuro. They then impale Kuromitsu with a sword, pinning her against a tree. The man with the gold mask approachs and twists the sword in her, asking her for the secret to immortality. Kuro stands up, his wound steaming and after a pulse inside his body he goes on the offensive, easily taking out all the men with his new power. The man in the golden mask rushes Kuromitsu after finding out its her blood that holds the secret to immortality but is cut down by Benkei. As the 3 prepare to leave Kuromitsu notices the Red Imperial Army's symbol on Benkei's hand and tries to warn Kuro, but it's too late. Benkei cuts off Kuro's head and it falls to the floor as he questions why Benkei would betray him and if he would ever see Kuromitsu again. Kuro wakes up in the forest in more modern clothes, his sword still attached. As he walks out the forest and heads for cliff that over looks the land his eyes widen. There is a lot of water covering the land along with run down modern day buildings. Detailed Episode Synopsis Late at night a man is killing peasants in a village with a samurai sword. After killing the peasants he searches them muttering about how people like them are the reason real samurai have to beg and steal. As he looks inside a satchel full of coins a peasant had on him, he notices a light in the fog. Turning to get a better look he sees a man with a lantern, behind the man is a woman. Both of them have their faces concealed by tilted straw hats and stand on the bridge leading into the village. As the man and woman approach and see the dead bodies, the killer reaches for his sword. They take a step back as the killer laughs. They turn and run back as the killer runs after them cackling. As the killer slices down with his sword there is a flash, an umbrella flies in-front of Shōji, the normally white paper is blood red. Back to the bridge where the man falls down, his hat rolling on the floor. It is Kuro, blood now dripping down his face. As the killer laughs and raises his sword, the woman screams. Her screams are cut by the killer's blade, as blood splatters onto the bridge and she falls to the floor. As the killer looks at his work he hears people behind him. Turning around he sees other villagers inspecting the peasant's bodies and he flees. along the bridge. He runs on as the scene shifts to the killer, now in the forest, running through the fog. As he slows to catch his breath he sees a light through the fog. As the fog thins, Kuromitsu's house is revealed. The killer enters the house, sword drawn. It is empty, save for a pot on a fire. From behind someone calls out. The killer turns extending his sword. In the doorway is Kuromitsu, holding fire wood. The killer says his name is Okata Nizo and demands that Kuromitsu brings him some food. She agrees to bring him some food and invites him in. Surprised by her quietness he stares for a moment as she walks by and then sheaths his sword and follows. Okata is immediately suspicious, wondering who she is and why she didn't flinch when pointing his sword at her, along with the fact that she's serving him dinner as if nothings wrong. She hands Okata some stew, breaking his thought. As he eats, he thinks to himself that he will cut her down at dawn and take whatever valuables she has. Kuromitsu tells him he is welcome to spend the night, but tells him that he cannot go into the backroom because it is quite untidy, and to not look in the room under any circumstance. While saying this Okata begins to sway; he shakes his head and tells her he understands. He looses strength and drops the bowl with the stew. As it falls to the ground a flash to a fan being swung in the air happens, followed by an image of waraji sandal, the golden masked man from episode 1, and a man holding a drum on his shoulder. Back to the bowl, as it hits the floor, the sound of the drum is made and Okata wakes up. The fire has gone out as he sits up, no one is around in Kuromitsu's house as he picks up his sword to find her. Okata heads down the dark hallway and looks in the forbidden backroom. His eyes widen as he looks in where Kuromitsu is sharpening a blade. On the back table is Kuro's head, sitting on a wood block. Kuro's head talks to Kuromitsu, asking her to stop and that he has had enough of this. Okata recognizes Kuro as the man he cut down earlier on the bridge. Kuromitsu reminds Kuro that Okata cut off his head without a moment of hesitation. She tells Kuro as she picks up his head and holds it to her chest, that no one in the world would care if a man like him would disappear. She says that she believes it destiny that Okata showed up and thats she is certain Okata has resigned to his fate. Okata starts backing up as Kuromitsu snaps her head towards him asking "isn't that right." Okata eyes widen in fear as flashes of the events prior unfold including Okata cutting down Kuro and Kuromitsu on the bridge and the umbrella in the air in-front of the red Shōji. Benkei is standing on the roof of a platform, the light from a lamp illuminating the immediate area. In the distance, an endless sea of platforms similar to the one Benkei is standing on can be seen. The voice of the man in the golden mask from episode one is heard "I see you're awake." Benkei looks for the man in the mask, asking where he is. The masked man tells him it doesn't matter where he is when he doesn't know his own name. The masked man is behind Benkei standing on the floor of the same platform facing the other direction. Benkei says that he has never heard of man not know his own name. Benkei says the wrong name before correcting himself. He yells out that his name is Benkei; immediately the masked man slides into view telling him he is wrong, telling him his name is Kuro. Benkei stammers for a moment, before telling the masked man that that's the name of his master. The masked man asks Benkei if he is sure and to take a look at himself before pushing Benkei off the platform. Benkei falls face first off the platform, rushing past him are similar platforms as he falls before stopping right before hitting water at the bottom. When he reaches the bottom, Benkei looks like Kuro. The masked man calls out again, asking why Kuro longs for Kuromitsu, the "one who feeds on the blood of the dead." Kuro yells out that as soon as he saw her he lusted for her and he would do anything for her. The masked man asks Kuro if he had a retainer named Benkei. He thinks for a moment before referring to Benkei as a lowly servant, and that once he had been with Kuromitsu he realized how empty his time with him had been. He calls Benkei a man of brute strength not intellect. The masked man asks again what is his name, to which he yells it's Kuro. The masked man tells him he's wrong before Benkei opens his eyes. Benkei doesn't understand what's going on yelling out, questioning who he is. The masked man teases Benkei, repeatedly saying "your name is" which causes Benkei to start yelling. Water drips into a lake; Benkei is now standing in said lake which resides in a cave. Benkei looks up, and at the center of the lake is a platform with shadowy figures on it. The shadowy figures step aside to reveal the masked man, welcoming Benkei. He says that they're very pleased to see Benkei, referring to him as their leader. Back in the forest, Kuromitsu and Kuro are at the base of the large tree. Kuromitsu is drinking Kuro's blood. Kuro notes that the feeling of his blood being sucked is actually pleasant and exhilarating. Flashback to the night before where Kuro questions Kuromitsu about following her to the end of time. Kuromitsu tells him that no one will be able to follow them their. Kuro asks her if she would take him there to which she nods. Kuromitsu says it has been a long time since she was given the power. Flashback within the flashback where she is getting her blood sucked on the shores next to the ocean. Back to the present, Kuromitsu tells Kuro it is his turn to drink. She tells him to sink his teeth in her neck and drink her blood for as long as he can. Kuro asks her if this will make his body immortal, to which she nods. Kuro drinks Kuromitsu's blood, which gives her the same feeling of pleasure Kuro felt. "May my life become your life." Later, Kuro asks Kuromitsu if it hurt since she is crying. She tells him that when he becomes like her, his life will never be the same, but that she can't help but wonder if she has saved his life or cursed it. Kuro tells Kuromitsu he has no regrets, and tells her not to worry before a sudden pain pulses through his body. Kuromitsu ask's him whats wrong as footsteps approach. Kuro yells out, clutching his head. Kuromitsu tells him not be afraid; they don't notice as more people approach them. Kuromitsu tells Kuro that everyone goes through this when they first drink. A better look at the approaching men reveals they are from the Red Imperial Army. Kuromitsu tells Kuro that in just one hour the pain will be gone. Kuromitsu looks up as the first man reaches them, sword drawn. He wears the signature Red Imperial Army armor, although his armor is specialized to fit his larger frame. He cuts Kuro from shoulder to chest, the force of it sending Kuro flying down the forest path. He grabs Kuromitsu by the neck and lifts her off the ground. Behind him are several other men, each wearing different armor. The large man in red stabs Kuromitsu through the stomach, pinning her to the large tree. Kuro lays, bleeding out as he hears her scream. The man in the gold mask approachs, asking Kuromitsu if it hurts, even though she is immortal. He informs Kuromitsu that they have been looking for her for countless generations, "before time itself." The masked man removes his mask, telling Kuromitsu she doesn't know how long he has waited for this day. Under his mask is a ghoul like face. His face is grey, with sharp yellow teeth and one eye. He twists the sword in Kuromitsu, telling her he knows the secret of immortality is hidden somewhere in her womb and the he will gouge it out to where he can see it. Kuro stands up, steam coming out of his injuries and starts to walk back up the path. One of the men, the man in black from episode 1 yells that it's impossible that Kuro is up as he watched him die. Kuro takes a few more steps before falling over, wheezing. He gets back up again and continues to walk. He looks up to see the men looking back at him as his heart pulses and the effects of Kuromitsu's blood gives him strength. Kuro yells out and with frightening speed rushes the man in red armor, piercing through the armor with his bare hand. As Kuro pulls his hand out of the man in red armor, blood spews out. A man in a large round hat with a white cloth over his face and prayer beads around his neck rushes Kuro, slicing at him. Kuro disappears due to his speed around to the man's back. When the man turns Kuro grabs his neck and crushes it. From above another man, one with a dark green masks tries to attack Kuro. Kuro throws the body of the previous man at him to which the man with the green masks cuts clean in two. Kuro cuts the man with the green mask in half across the stomach. One of the last men, a man with a wolf mask, throws kunai at Kuro. Kuro dodges them and catches the last one. When the man with the wolf mask lands a kunai thumps right into the mask, piercing it. The only one left is the man with the black mask, who Kuro cuts down with ease. Kuromitsu is glad to see Kuro is alive. Kuro kneels down to make sure Kuromitsu is ok as she tells him to not move around too much because his shoulder wound might open up again. She informs him their blood still hasn't mixed yet because if it had, he would have healed much quicker and that he needs to give it more time. Kuro wonders where he got his strength from, which Kuromitsu confirms that it was her blood. From the bushes a hand pushes leaves out of the way. Kuromitsu turns to look as the man with the golden mask stands up. He now knows that her blood is the secret to immortality and wants to consume her blood. He rushes her but Benkei appears, cutting off his the man's head. Kuro asks Benkei where he has been all this time. Benkei asks for forgiveness, saying if he had known Kuro's life was in danger then he never would have left. Benkei informs Kuro that he will not be safe here, as there will be others coming after him. Benkei asks Kuromitsu to help them to descend the mountain before sunrise without being seen. Kuromitsu informs them that there is a hidden path they can take. Kuromitsu looks down and her eyes widen as she notices the Red Imperial Army's mark on Benkei's hand. Kuro turns and asks what's troubling Kuromitsu. She looks up and sees Benkei raising his sword. Kuro turns and starts to walk towards Kuromitsu. Kuromitsu yells out but it's too late as Kuro's head falls to the floor. Kuro wonders why Benkei would do this and wonders if he will ever see Kuromitsu again. Kuro wakes up on the ground, covered in leaves. He thinks he must have fallen asleep and wonders where Kuromitsu is. He now wears jeans and a coat, like the one in the beginning of episode 1. He exits the forest to a cliff overlooking a lake. around the lake are rundown, modern day buildings. Quotes Who the hell is this woman? She didn't even flinch when I pointed a bloody sword at her, now she is serving me dinner as if nothing is wrong. ''- Okata Nizo ''Down that hallway is a small room at the back of the house, its where I sleep at night. As it is quite untidy in there, I must ask that you not look in that room under any circumstance. - Kuromitsu to Okata Nizo I've had enough of this... ''Kuro to Kuromitsu ''Kuro, he cut off your head without a moments hesitation. Theres not a person in this world who would care... If a man like him were to disappear... I believe it is destiny. How else did he end up here of all places?Im certain by now he is resigning to his fate. You have no reason to pity him. - ''Kuromitsu to Kuro ''What does it matter where you are, you don't even know your own name. - Man with the Gold Mask to Benkei W''elcome… I'm very pleased to see you, our leader… - ''Man with the Gold Mask to Benkei ''Drink… and let my life… become your life… - ''Kuromitsu to Kuro as he drinks her blood ''Soon you will become like me and your life will never be the same. But I... I cant help but wonder… By opening this door to you, have I saved your life? Or have I cursed it? ''- Kuromitsu to Kuro ''We have searched for you through countless generation from the beginnings of time itself, and finally I have found you. ''- Man with the Gold Mask to Benkei ''If our blood had the time to mix you would be healing much quicker, you need to give it more time. ''- Kuromitsu to Kuro Gallery Benkei's Hand With Red Army Tattoo.png Benkei Tries to Remember His Name.png Benkei Talks to the Man With Gold Mask.png Benkei Prepares to Cut Down Kuro.png Benkei On the Roof with Lanterns.png Benkei on Platform Roof.png Benkei Looks Closely.png Benkei Kills Man With Gold Mask.png Benkei Joins the Shadowy Figures.png Benkei is Welcomed.png Benkei Has Arrived.png Benkei Falls and See's Kuro as His Reflection.png Benkei Covered in Kuro's Blood.png Benkei Close Up.png Benkei Awakens in a Cave.png Benkei Awakens as Himself Again.png Benkei as Kuro Mocks Benkei.png Benkei as Kuro Declares His Love for Kuromitsu.png Benkei as Kuro.png Benkei Apologizes for Being Late.png Benkei and Gold Mask Back to Back.png Below The Platforms.png A Man and a Woman Cross the Bridge.png A Light Through The Mist.png A Decorated Fan.png Blood on the Bridge.png Blood Rain.png Blood Spatter.png Cut in Half.png Dark Clouds Approach.png Dead Villagers.png Flashback.png Gold Mask Appears Next to Benkei.png Gold Mask Close Up.png Kuro After Killing All The Men.png Kuro Approaches.png Kuro Awakens.png Kuro Awakens in Tree.png Kuro Beheaded.png Kuro Catches Kunai.png Kuro Confused.png Kuro Cuts Through.png Kuro Drinks Kuromitsu's Blood.png Kuro Grabs His Head in Pain.png Kuro Grabs Masked Man With Hat.png Kuro Kills Man in Red Armor.png Kuro Leaves Forest and Approaches Cliff.png Kuro Looks Aimlessly.png Kuro Looks at Men and Kuromitsu.png Kuro Notices His Shoulder Wound Hasn't Healed.png Kuro Overlooks City Ruins.png Kuro Prepares to Attack.png Kuro Relaxed as Kuromitsu Drinks His Blood.png Kuro Shocked.png Kuro Sleeps on the Ground.png Kuro Takes out Man in Red Armor With One Strike.png Kuro Victorious.png Kuro Watches Kuromitsu.png Kuro Yells Out in Pain.png Kuro's Eye Close Up.png Kuro's Head POV.png Kuro's Head Sits on a Stone Slab.png Kuro's Power Awakens.png Kuromitsu Asks Kuro to Join Her in Immortality.png Kuromitsu Crying.png Kuromitsu Doesn't Give a Shit About Okata's Sword.png Kuromitsu Drinks Kuro's Blood.png Kuromitsu Finishes Drinking Kuro's Blood.png Kuromitsu Impaled Against Tree.png Kuromitsu in Flashback.png Kuromitsu Notices Something.png Kuromitsu Picks Up Kuro's Head.png Kuromitsu Recalls Her Transformation.png Kuromitsu Sharpens a Blade.png Kuromitsu Tired.png Kuromitsu Touches Kuro's Face.png Kuromitsu Turns to Okata.png Kuromitsu Watches Kuro.png Kuromitsu's Looks on as Kuro Falls.png Lamp and an Infinite Sea of Platforms.png Man and Woman Close Up.png Man and Woman Stop.png Man in Red Armor Cuts Down Kuro.png Man in Red Armor.png Man in Red Armor Dies.png Man in Red Armor Picks Up Kuromitsu.png Man in Red Armor Prepares to Fight Kuro.png Man With Black Armor Frozen With Fear.png Man With Black Armor Killed.png Man With Black Armor Points Out Kuro's Approach.png Man With Black Armor Scared.png Man With Gold Mask Attacks.png Man With Gold Mask Beheaded.png Man With Gold Mask Below The Platforms.png Man With Gold Mask Grabs the Sword.png Man With Gold Mask Learns the Secret of Immortality.png Man With Gold Mask Mocks Benkei.png Man With Gold Mask on Platform.png Man With Gold Mask Questions Benkei.png Man With Gold Mask Reveals His Face.png Man With Gold Mask Speaks to Kuromitsu.png Man With Gold Mask Stands on the Roof.png Man With The Golden Mask.png Man With Wolf Mask.png Man With Wolf Mask Clings to Tree.png Man With Wolf Mask Killed.png Masked Man With Gold Hair Attacks From Above.png Masked Man With Gold Hair Close Up.png Masked Man With Hat Attacks.png Masked Man With Hat Confused.png Masked Man With Hat Misses Kuro.png More Villagers Arrive.png Okata Awakens.png Okata Backs Away in Fear.png Okata Chases Man and Woman.png Okata Close Up.png Okata Cuts.png Okata Doesn't Feel Well.png Okata Drop's His Bowl.png Okata Enter's Kuromitsu's House.png Okata Flees the Village Into the Forest.png Okata Hear's Something In The Back.png Okata in the Forest.png Okata Introduces Himself.png Okata Looks Closer.png Okata Looks in the Backroom.png Okata Meets Kuromitsu.png Okata Planning to Rob Kuromitsu.png Okata Pleased With His Work.png Okata Recognizes Kuro and Kuromitsu.png Okata Remembering Kuro.png Okata Remembers Kuromitsu.png Okata Running Through the Forest Mist.png Okata Sees Kuromitsu's House.png Okata Stabs a Villager.png Okata Sword Drawn.png Okata Turns to See Who Spoke.png Okata Watches Kuromitsu Talks to Kuro.png Okata with Blood.png Okata's Bowl Hits the Floor.png Okata's Eyes Widen in Fear.png Okata's Swords.png Sea of Platforms Leading Into the Darkness.png Several People Approach.png Shadowy Figures Stand Before Benkei.png Someone Approaches.png Someone Beats A Drum.png Sunlight Reveals a Broken City.png The Forest.png The Group.png The Man Revealed to be Kuro.png The Man Who Turned Kuromitsu.png The Man With Gold Mask Approaches Kuromitsu.png The Woman Cut Down.png Two of Unknown People Approach.png Umbrella Shadow.png Water Drop.png Category:Episodes